A SanSan Musical Love Story
by Barbara Victoire
Summary: "A música começa a tocar, como no fim de um filme triste É o tipo de final que você realmente não quer ver Porque é uma tragédia e isso apenas te deixará para baixo Mas agora eu não sei o que devo ser sem você por perto" - Breathe, Taylor Swift {...} "Passarinho. Sabia que você viria."
1. Sálvame - RBD

_O que é que eu faço pra mudar?_

_Corro atrás da esperança_

_Porque você não vai voltar_

_Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar_

_Cheia de nós na garganta_

_Penso em você, ao nem pensar_

_Pouco a pouco o coração_

_Vai perdendo a fé, perdendo a voz_

_Salva-me do vazio,_

_Salva-me da solidão_

_Salva-me desse frio_

_Vem depressa, vem me salvar_

_Salva-me do vazio,_

_Salva-me da escuridão_

_Salva-me desse frio_

_Não me deixe sozinha, mais_

_Me proponho a continuar_

_Mas o amor é uma palavra_

_Que deixa a gente duvidar_

O quarto estava negro como breu. Sansa trancou a porta e dirigiu-se, tateando, até a janela. Quando puxou as cortinas para trás, ficou com a respiração presa na garganta.

Os vermelhos e amarelos das chamas comuns guerreavam contra os esmeraldas e jades do fogovivo, com cada cor relampejando e logo perdendo força, gerando exércitos de sombras de breve existência, que morriam um instante mais tarde. Alvoradas verdes davam lugar a crepúsculos laranjas em meio segundo. O próprio ar cheirava a _queimado_, como uma caldeira de sopa às vezes cheirava quando era deixada tempo demais ao fogo e toda a sopa evaporava. Fagulhas pairavam no ar noturno como enxames de vaga-lumes.

Sansa afastou-se da janela, retirando-se para a segurança de sua cama. _Vou dormir,_disse a si mesma, _e quando acordar será um novo dia, e o céu estará de novo azul. A batalha estará acabada e alguém me dirá se devo morrer ou viver._

Então, algo se agitou atrás dela, e uma mão saiu da escuridão e segurou seu pulso.

Sansa abriu a boca para gritar, mas outra mão prendeu seu rosto, impedindo-a de falar. Os dedos eram ásperos, mas gentis e a sujavam de sangue.

– Passarinho. Sabia que você viria. - a voz era um ruído bêbado.

Lá fora, uma lança rodopiante de luz jade saltou para as estrelas, enchendo o quarto com um clarão verde. Viu-o por um momento, todo negro e verde, com sangue no rosto escuro como alcatrão, os olhos brilhando como os de um cão no súbito clarão. Então, a luz sumiu e ele se transformou apenas numa sombra pesada com um manto branco manchado.

– Não quer perguntar quem venceu a batalha, Passarinho?

– Quem? - ela aquiesceu, demasiado assustada para contrariá-lo.

Cão de Caça soltou uma gargalhada.

– Só sei quem perdeu. Eu.

_Está mais bêbado do que jamais o vi. Estava dormindo na minha cama. O que quer aqui?_

– Se os deuses forem bons, hão de queimar tudo, mas não vou estar aqui para ver. Vou embora.

– Para onde vai? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

– Para longe daqui. Para longe dos incêndios. Acho que sairei pelo Portão de Ferro. Para algum lugar, qualquer lugar, para o Norte.

– Não poderá - Sansa o avisou - A rainha fechou Maegor e os portões da cidade também estão fechados.

– Para mim, não. Tenho o manto branco e tenho _isto _– deu pancadinhas no botão da espada. - O homem que tentar me parar é um homem morto. A menos que esteja ardendo. - soltou um riso amargo.

– Por que veio até aqui? – sua voz era um sussurro tímido.

– Prometeu-me uma canção, Passarinho. Já se esqueceu?

– Não posso - ela respondeu - Está me assustando.

– Tudo a assusta. Olhe para mim. - ela o olhou, com uma ternura a ambos desconhecida, apesar de todo o terror que sentiam – Podia mantê-la a salvo - ele disse com sua voz áspera. - Todos tem medo de mim. Ninguém voltaria a lhe fazer mal, caso contrário eu os mataria.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. _Ele está me oferecendo proteção. Ele vai matar quem quer que me faça mal. Ele vai. Já me protegeu antes, diversas vezes._

Ele puxou-a para mais perto, e por um momento ela pensou que pretendesse beijá-la. Fechou os olhos desejando que ele se apressasse, mas nada aconteceu. Ela os aproximou ainda mais e encostou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo gosto do vinho e do sangue. Pesadas mãos pousaram em sua cintura, apertando-a com sofreguidão.

Ele parecia surpreso com sua atitude, assim como ela mesma. Quando o fôlego lhes faltou, eles se separaram, encarando-se.

Um instinto qualquer fez Sansa levantar a mão e pousá-la no rosto dele. O quarto estava escuro demais para que o visse, mas sentiu o sangue pegajoso e uma umidade que não era sangue.

– Passarinho - ele voltou a falar, com a voz dura e áspera como aço riscando pedra.

Sansa beijou-lhe as lágrimas e o abraçou, sem se importar realmente com todo o sangue em seu vestido.

– Leve-me para longe daqui. Por favor. - foi quando percebeu que também chorava, sem nenhuma razão aparente, além do alívio.

Permaneceram mais algum tempo abraçados, em silêncio, até que ela se levantou e pegou algumas coisas em seu guarda-roupa e enfiou em uma pequena trouxa, indicando que estava pronta para ir.

Esgueiraram-se para fora do castelo até os estábulos, onde o garanhão preto do Cão de Caça o esperava já selado e banhado em sangue, visivelmente afetado pela batalha, bem como o dono.

Sandor selou uma forte e rápida égua branca para Sansa e logo em seguida eles saíram a galope pelas ruas queimadas de Porto Real, em direção ao norte.


	2. Chasing cars - Snowpatrol

_Nós faremos isso tudo sozinhos_

_Nós não precisamos de nada ou de ninguém_

_Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas me deitasse aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo_

_E apenas se esqueceria do mundo?_

_Esqueça o que foi dito_

_Antes de ficarmos velhos demais_

_Mostre-me um jardim_

_Que esteja ganhando vida_

Sansa acordou subitamente quando sua égua pisou em uma pedra solta e escorregou, por pouco levando-a ao chão, caso não houvesse se equilibrado. Observou a floresta ao seu redor, e perguntou-se onde estariam.

As árvores eram bem afastadas umas das outras e a luz da lua penetrava entre as folhas nas copas das árvores, iluminando o caminho. De dia podia-se perceber o quão belo era aquele lugar, cheio de flores, frutos e animais silvestres.

Eles cavalgavam há pelo menos quatro dias sem dormirem, parando apenas para aliviarem suas necessidades fisiológicas. As refeições eram feitas em cima da sela e os cavalos comiam o que podiam puxar dos galhos baixos das árvores enquanto andavam e bebiam apenas quando encontravam um rio ou um lago, e ainda assim, por pouco tempo.

Olhou para o lado e viu Sandor meio adormecido em seu garanhão. Seu semblante era calmo, como se não estivesse ferido da batalha que ocorrera na Água Negra, como se não estivesse montando há dias, ou como se não houvesse percebido ainda que "sequestrara" a prometida do rei, a quem deveria ser leal como um cão.

Ela avistou um casebre aparentemente abandonado em uma clareira, com um pomar e um lago no fundo. Parecia estar há muito desabitado, uma vez que a cerca estava com teias de aranha e o portão estava entreaberto, provavelmente quebrado.

Sansa não queria acordá-lo, portanto pegou as rédeas do seu cavalo sem que ele visse e o obrigou a parar, mas a interrupção do movimento foi o suficiente para que ele acordasse sobressaltado e puxasse a espada em sua direção, por puro reflexo.

Ela se afastou rapidamente, mas não antes de um filete de sangue escorrer de sua bochecha e ela cair de sua égua. Ao perceber o que havia feito, Sandor embainhou a espada e desceu do cavalo imediatamente.

– Está tudo bem. - ela disse com uma careta e uma dor pungente no lado esquerdo do corpo.

Ele fez menção de levantá-la, mas ela recusou. Seus olhos e punhos estavam cerrados, e a dor parecia não ceder. Qualquer mínimo movimento era uma tortura e respirar era algo realmente difícil de se fazer. Ele parecia estar desesperado com a possibilidade de tê-la machucado seriamente.

Após longos minutos de dor, Sansa pôde se sentar.

– Sinto muito - ele murmurou.

– Não, está tudo bem. - Sansa repetiu, indicando a casa com a cabeça - Poderíamos ficar ali por essa noite? - sua voz quase não saía de tão fraca que estava, e agora que estava sentada em um local plano e imóvel, percebia o quão dolorida sua virilha estava, devido à montaria.

Sandor anuiu em resposta e amarrou as montarias perto da casa. Quando voltou Sansa ainda tentava, em vão, levantar-se, com lágrimas de dor misturando-se ao sangue e a terra e descendo por seu decote.

De cima Sansa parecia, de fato, um pequeno e machucado passarinho lutando contra uma asa quebrada. Ele se ajoelhou e a levantou com o maior cuidado possível, mantendo-a na horizontal. Ela controlou o forte impulso de gritar e cravou as unhas no braço, deixando marcas.

[...]

_Devo ter desmaiado, _pensou ela, pois não se lembrava de ter feito o caminho até a cama. Sandor estava sentado em uma das quatro cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa de jantar afiando seu aço e bebendo um líquido vermelho escuro diretamente da garrafa.

Era a primeira vez que Sansa o via sem a camisa. Ou melhor, era a primeira vez que Sansa o via sem nada que não fosse a cota de malha. Ela notara que as costas dele eram musculosas, seus braços eram fortes e seu peitoral era largo e bem definido, e imaginou como seria tocá-lo. Ele estava limpo de todo o sangue da batalha, notou ela, e sua calça não era a mesma com a qual havia viajado. Chegou a conclusão de que havia um banheiro no casebre, e que também precisava de um banho, uma vez que ainda estava com as mesmas roupas íntimas sujas de seu próprio sangue e seu vestido estava imundo. Tentou levantar, mas mudou de idéia quando uma pontada atingiu o lado esquerdo de seu corpo.

Um grunhido baixo escapou por entre seus lábios e Sandor virou-se para ela, parecendo notar seu olhar. Deixou a espada em cima da mesa e foi em seu auxílio.

– Eu sinto tanto - ele disse, com a voz ébria.

– Você andou bebendo? - ela perguntou, incrédula.

– Eu estava bebendo sentado, na verdade - ele estava a centímetros de distância dela, seu hálito de vinho ficando evidente ao respirar. -, mas não estou bêbado.

Ao sentir a proximidade entre eles, Sansa lembrou-se de quando o beijara em Porto Real e percebeu como estava tentada a fazê-lo novamente.

– Precisa de ajuda para se levantar? - ele ia pegando-a pela cintura, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, ela deitada na cama encarando fixamente o teto de madeira, ele ajoelhado na cama ao lado dela.

– O que vamos fazer agora? - ela sussurrou, ainda olhando para o teto.

– Eu não sei - ele admitiu - O plano era te tirar de Porto Real e fugir dos Lannister. O que quer fazer agora? - ele perguntou no mesmo tom.

– Acredito que nos afastamos o suficiente de Porto Real, por enquanto. Poderíamos apenas ficar aqui até a dor passar? - ela perguntou sussurrando e ele anuiu.

A noite estava calma e silenciosa, e nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de perturbá-la. Sansa suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Sandor, sentindo certa admiração por aquele homem com todas aquelas cicatrizes e se perguntando por que, diabos, ele estava ajudando-a.

_– Se eu deitasse aqui... Se eu apenas... Deitasse aqui. Você deitaria comigo e se esqueceria do mundo?_– ela perguntou, seus dedos deslizando suavemente pela queimadura do lado esquerdo do rosto de Sandor. Ele fechou os olhos, mas sua expressão era perturbadora. Um vinco marcava sua testa, como se sentisse dor, e Sansa sentiu-se terrivelmente mal por saber que ele odiava aquela cicatriz _quase_ como odiava quem a causara.

Ela beijou aquele lado do rosto dele, surpreendendo-o e mostrando que não se importava em nada se ele gostava ou não da cicatriz.

Sandor lembrou-se do terror nos olhos de Sansa quando ela via seu rosto de relance alguma vez. Toda a repulsa reprimida em um olhar que ela não aguentava sustentar, mas isso parecia que lhe ocorreu há séculos. A garota que o beijava não parecia dar a mínima para as nojentas queimaduras que ele possuía.

Sansa estava se sentindo uma completa_ "Sandormasoquista"_ por estar se torturando daquele jeito. Ela definitivamente sentia algo por ele, mas precisava saber se _ele_ sentia algo por ela. Algo que não só a protegesse dos Lannister, mas que também aliviasse seu coração, que no momento estava pesado, cheio de medo e incertezas.

_– Eu não sei bem como dizer como me sinto. Aquelas três palavras são ditas demais e não são suficientes. _– ele falou como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento na tentativa de compreender o que ele havia dito. Talvez sua interpretação estivesse errada, mas ela acreditava que ele acabara de dizer que sentia _sim_ algo a mais por ela.

Sansa sentiu uma pontada de felicidade em seu peito, e então sorriu. Lembrou-se de que ainda precisava de um banho e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, e se arrastou para fora da mesma, ainda deitada, levantando-se com muita dor e esforço. Foi em direção ao local em que provavelmente seria o banheiro, passando por outras três portas, igualmente fechadas. Pegou um balde atrás de uma das portas para pegar água e preparar seu banho. Sandor tomou o balde de suas mãos e disse que cuidava disso. Ela separou uma roupa limpa e pôs em cima da cama.

Olhou para o céu pela janela e constatou que não deveria ter se passado mais de três horas desde o anoitecer. Ao lado da janela havia um pequeno espelho empoeirado, ela o limpou e se encarou. Seus olhos estavam fundos e seu rosto estava cinza. A ferida em sua bochecha, felizmente, era superficial, mas estava limpa. _Ele cuidou de mim, _constatou ela sem realmente sentir-se surpresa.

Sandor foi até o quarto avisá-la de que o banho estava pronto e a viu tentar fracassadamente tirar o vestido. Ela pediu, envergonhada, para que ele a ajudasse.

Ele deu a volta na cama e se postou atrás dela, puxando lentamente as pontas dos laços que prendiam o vestido, permitindo que seus dedos ásperos tocassem suas delicadas costas, causando-a arrepios e tremores involuntários. Deslizou as mangas de seu vestido pelos braços, deixando-lhe apenas de roupa íntima. Seu corpete foi retirado delicadamente, expondo seus volumosos seios e mamilos intumescidos. Ele a deitou na cama para que pudesse tirar-lhe a última peça, exibindo um fino emaranhado de pelos ruivos entre as pernas. Ajudou-a a se levantar e a guiou para o banheiro onde uma banheira com água quente a esperava.

A esta altura Sandor podia jurar que seu coração havia descido e pulsava fortemente entre suas pernas. Seu membro rijo parecia querer atravessar sua calça. Ele massageou o local para aliviar a dor, mas a situação apenas piorou.

Sansa entrou na banheira e fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato da água quente em sua pele. Foi quando sentiu que ele jogava água em suas costas de um modo estranhamente suave para alguém tão grande e passava a esponja ensaboada por suas costas. Ela olhou de relance para baixo e não pôde deixar de ignorar o grande volume em suas calças. _Ele me deseja, _constatou.

E de algum modo, isso não a assustava.

Ele tateou lentamente suas costelas à procura de uma fratura, e sentiu em seus dedos uma pequena irregularidade. Ela gemeu e apertou sua mão, protestando de dor, e em seguida a guiou até seu seio esquerdo, onde ele o massageou e arrancou gemidos de Sansa. Ele desceu sua mão até a intimidade dela e começou a realizar movimentos circulares em seu clitóris. Ela fechou os olhos movimentando lentamente os quadris, para desespero do membro de Sandor, que se contorcia desconfortavelmente em suas calças, como se gritasse para sair e se enterrar no meio daquele emaranhado de pelos ruivos no meio das pernas dela.

Sansa não sabia o que estava fazendo ou o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que era bom.

Oh, Deuses, era _muito_ bom, na verdade.

Ele a levantou e a levou para a cama, ainda molhada, onde distribuiu beijos pelo seu corpo, lentamente. Ela arfava e arqueava as costas sempre que ele fazia menção de tocá-la em seu ponto sensível.

Sansa alisou seu peitoral largo e se pôs por cima, com as pernas ao redor do seu quadril, sentindo certa protuberância pressionando sua vagina completamente despida. Seus seios chocaram-se contra o peito dele quando ela o beijou, e ele correspondeu com pequenas mordidas, lambidas e chupadas provocantes em seu lábio inferior. Sua língua a explorava com avidez e ela não queria de jeito nenhum que isso terminasse, mas ele a afastou.

– Eu não posso - ele passou as mãos pelo rosto queimado e cheio de cicatrizes - Você é uma criança, Sansa.

– Eu tenho quatorze anos - ela murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas presas em seus cílios - Eu não sou nenhuma criança.

– Pelos sete infernos, por que você quereria se envolver comigo, Sansa? – ela sentiu como se tivesse sido acordada com uma pedrada na cabeça após um belo sonho.

Ela desceu de cima dele, sentindo-se incrivelmente estúpida, e se acomodou em um buraco na cama, indicando que alguém dormira frequentemente naquele lugar. Puxou um lençol debaixo dos travesseiros e cobriu-se dos seus olhares, sentindo uma vontade imensa de ser queimada viva naquele momento.

– Porque você é a pessoa mais gentil que conheço...

– Você não conhece muitas pessoas gentis, então - ele riu amargamente.

– ... e parece importar-se comigo, como ninguém nunca fez, nem mesmo minha mãe ou meus irmãos. Eles não fizeram nada para me defender dos Lannister. - uma lagrima escapou-lhe e ele a afastou - E eu estive pensando nisso, talvez eu não esteja certa, mas há uma grande chance de que eu esteja apaixonada por você.

Ele prendeu a respiração e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, passou seu braço ao redor dela.

Ela se acomodou confortavelmente em seus braços e fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação de proteção. Os dedos de Sansa acariciavam a perna dele sem pretensão, e ele afagava as costas nuas da garota, olhando para o teto, surpreso por ainda ter a capacidade de ser admirado por algo que não fosse sua habilidade com a espada.

Sandor notou que Sansa tinha uma aparência angelical vista de cima, enquanto estava aninhada em seu peito, seu cabelo molhado fazendo-o cócegas sempre que ela se mexia para chegar mais perto, e seus delicados pés se esfregando nos pés calejados dele a procura de calor.

_É impossível não a amar, _pensou ele passando as mãos pelos ossinhos salientes na cintura dela e apertando com os polegares suas covinhas nas costas.

Ela subiu sua mão até chegar à parte queimada do rosto dele, onde depositou um beijo terno.

– Eu te amo, Sandor Clegane - e o beijou nos lábios.

Ele se sentiu extasiado ao ouvir aquilo, mas algo ainda o incomodava. Ele não entendia como uma garota como ela, de alto nascimento, linda e ruiva, com belos olhos azuis, corpo esguio e maneiras adoráveis poderia possivelmente amar um monstro como ele.

Ela o escalou novamente e desatou os cordões da calça dele, sem saber ao certo o que pretendia fazer, guiada apenas por seus instintos e pela reação dele. Sansa notou a expressão de surpresa no rosto dele e entendeu que estava no caminho certo. Quando ela libertou o membro rijo dele de dentro das roupas intimas, ele estava à beira da insanidade.

Sansa parou e observou por um momento, tentando decifrar o que faria com aquilo. Umedeceu os lábios e prendeu atrás da orelha os cachos ruivos que lhe caíam no rosto, alheia ao olhar atento de Sandor em seus mínimos movimentos.

Quando Sansa tocou no membro de Sandor por curiosidade, ele soube que se morresse naquele momento, morreria feliz. Ela delineou todo o contorno do membro dele, que era diretamente proporcional ao corpo, e notou que era duro e macio simultaneamente, como aço valiriano revestido da mais pura seda.

Sandor a pegou pela cintura e a fez subir, fazendo com que ela ficasse ajoelhada na cama com uma perna de cada lado do rosto dele, de modo que ele pudesse facilmente explorá-la com a boca.

Sansa gemeu alto quando a língua dele invadiu-a e teve que se segurar na cabeceira da cama para que não caísse. Uma mão dele percorria o corpo dela avidamente e a outra estimulava seu clitóris, enquanto ele a penetrava com a língua.

Os gemidos dela se intensificaram quando ondas de prazer arremeteram contra seu corpo, fazendo com que seus joelhos tremessem.

Ela deitou em cima dele ofegante e corada, percebendo que o membro dele ficara ainda maior. Após se recuperar de seu primeiro orgasmo, Sansa sentou-se na virilha dele, sentindo sua intimidade molhada contra a masculinidade dele e observando os olhos dele escurecerem ainda mais.

De repente, lembrou-se da arma que tinha entre as pernas, de acordo com a rainha Cersei, e chegou sozinha à conclusão de onde o membro dele supostamente deveria se encaixar.

Sorrindo para si mesma Sansa fez com que o membro dele entrasse nela, muito lentamente. Ele mal podia controlar sua sanidade quando ela pegou o membro dele, sem experiência alguma, e tentou pôr dentro dela. Apenas a glande a causava grande dor, mas como ele não queria apressar as coisas entre eles, deixou-a conduzir o ato.

Instantes depois todo o membro dele estava comprimido dentro dela, e Sansa estava parada, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos cerrados de dor. Ele podia sentir sua eração pulsar fortemente, enquanto ela se movimentava lentamente acostumando-se à sensação. Quando ela começou a rebolar em seu quadril, ele soube que ela estava pronta.

Sandor segurou a cintura de Sansa, guiando-a para cima e para baixo. Seus grandes seios acompanhavam o ritmo, enlouquecendo-o. Ele a penetrava e estimulava seu clitóris, e assim alcançou o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que Sansa, derramando nela seu sêmen. Seu corpo tremeu e suas pupilas dilataram e ela caiu por cima dele, a dor das costelas quebradas sendo momentaneamente esquecida, graças à dopamina em suas sinapses.

Ela estava deitada sobre o peito dele, com seu membro ainda dentro de si, sentindo-o acariciar suas costas.

Ele beijou o topo da sua cabeça e murmurou:

– Eu te amo, Sansa Stark.


	3. You - Amy Lee

_As palavras foram tiradas deste lápis_

_Palavras doces que eu quero te dar_

_E eu não consigo dormir_

_Eu preciso te dizer boa noite_

_Quando estamos juntos eu me sinto perfeita_

_Quando sou tirada de você eu desmorono_

_Tudo que você diz é sagrado para mim_

Sandor Clegane podia sentir todo o corpo da sua garota enrolado confortavelmente dentro de sua concha, até que ela se mexeu, virando-se de frente para ele.

– O quê? - ele perguntou sorrindo, afastando uma mecha de cabelos ruivos que caiam por cima de sua testa.

– Tenho fome.

– Quer que eu prepare algo?

– Tenho fome de codornas - seus olhos brilharam - Bem salgadas, com vinho seco e alecrim.

– Bom, não podemos caçar agora. Esperamos até a manhã?

– Não conseguiria. Eu _preciso._

Ela se espreguiçou ruidosamente, ainda nua, e os olhos de Sandor a acompanharam com desejo, mas ela não notou o volume por baixo das cobertas, focando apenas em sua codorna. Pegou seu robe cor de creme que estava pendurado em uma cadeira e o vestiu, sem nada por baixo.

– Viu onde está o meu arco? - ela perguntou, tentando em vão arrumar seus cachos ruivos usando apenas os dedos.

– Perto da minha espada, na sala - e se levantou, pondo uma túnica para ajudá-la.

Ela caminhou até a sala encontrando seu arco no lugar onde ele disse que estaria. Prendeu na cintura o cinto com um punhal com um botão de madeira esculpido em forma de lobo no punho, e uma aljava carregada de flechas com ponta de zinco.

Havia aprendido a atirar há algumas semanas, e praticara apenas em aves que sobrevoavam a casa. Em pouco tempo, tornou-se uma exímia arqueira, a despeito da fissura em suas costelas.

Eles decidiram passar alguns dias no local até que ela se recuperasse, mas ela já estava bem há muito tempo e eles continuaram vivendo ali em uma perfeita vida de casal. Sansa limpara e arrumara a casa e ele consertou o portão e arrumou o quintal e o resultado foi um local familiar e confortável.

O quintal era um pomar bem cuidado, com uma pequena trilha para dentro da floresta onde podiam caçar. Os cavalos bebiam água de um pequeno lago atrás da casa e pastavam nas margens férteis.

A apenas algumas horas de distância, havia um pequeno vilarejo composto majoritariamente de pequenas casas de tijolos. O centro comercial era pequeno – pequenas barracas espalhadas no meio da vila, basicamente – e tratava apenas de alimentos. Não permaneceram ali muito tempo a fim de não serem reconhecidos, afinal, não sabiam quanto ouro os Lannister ofereciam por suas cabeças.

Eles saíram para caçar e chegaram em casa algumas horas após a meia noite, depois de Sansa ter abatido duas grandes codornas de aproximadamente vinte e cinco centímetros cada, com golpes certeiros. Sandor tinha conhecimento de que ela cantava, dançava, costurava e fazia outras milhões de coisas de maneira brilhante, mas estava genuinamente surpreso com a recente habilidade dela com arcos e flechas.

Ela pôs uma panela de água para ferver e jogou dentro as duas codornas de uma vez, num ato quase violento, e tampou o recipiente ruidosamente.

_Ela é incrível em muitas coisas,_ pensou Sandor, _mas cozinhar, definitivamente, não é uma delas._

Nas últimas semanas em que eles passaram ali Sansa havia cozinhado vezes suficientes para que ele soubesse que contratar alguém na vila para fazer isso era muito mais sensato.

– O que você está tentando fazer? - ele perguntou bocejando e se jogando em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de madeira.

– Depenar as codornas, para que eu possa comê-las com conhaque - ela disse, com os olhos escuros e um ar selvagem.

– Pensei que fosse vinho seco com alecrim - ele riu enquanto ela pegava uma garrafa de conhaque no alto de um dos armários.

Ela ficou em pé de costas para ele durante alguns minutos, antes que ele percebesse que ela estava soluçando.

– Sansa? - ele perguntou preocupado, levantando-se e indo até ela - Por que está chorando?

– Por nada. - ela disse simplesmente, afastando-se dele e tirando as codornas do recipiente e pondo-as na pia de metal presa à parede, arrancando as penas aos montes e se queimando um pouco com a água quente. Depois de ter limpado-as com limões e sal ela quebrou o pescoço das codornas com violência, pondo-os para dentro do corpo e quebrou os ossos das coxas, unindo-os com um barbante junto ao peito.

– Sansa... - ele pegou em sua mão e ela se virou, encarando-o. _Seus olhos eram tão azuis, e ele não pôde desviar o olhar enquanto eles estavam em silêncio e ela sussurrou:_

_– Sandor, case comigo_. - seus olhos estavam prestes a transbordar de lágrimas -_Prometa que ficará comigo. _– Sandor suspirou aliviado, quase rindo.

_– Oh, você não tem que me perguntar! Você é a razão de eu viver. Você sabe que eu morreria para te ter, ficar com você. De alguma maneira eu vou te mostrar que você é o meu céu estrelado. Eu sempre estive atrás de você, e agora eu estarei bem ao seu lado._

Sansa ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto e o beijando. Ele a puxou pela cintura, e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Ela o empurrou de volta para a cadeira fazendo com que ele se sentasse e sentou em sua virilha, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. O robe de seda subia, exibindo boa parte de suas coxas, que eram sofregamente acariciadas pelas fortes mãos de Sandor. Ele desfez o laço que prendia o tecido à cintura de Sansa e expôs seus ombros, pescoço e uma parte dos seios.

– Ouch - ela gemeu e mordeu o lábio dele com um pouco força e ele recuou, confuso - Meus seios. Estão inchados e doloridos. - ele franziu a testa, pensando em algo - E as minhas regras estão atrasadas. - ela o ajudou.

Sandor arregalou os olhos em compreensão e Sansa abaixou a cabeça, temerosa, esperando por gritos, tapas e empurrões, mas tudo que ela sentiu foi uma pesada mão acariciando sua barriga despida.

– Como eu não percebi? - ele sussurrou, e mesmo no escuro Sansa podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo. Ela sorriu aliviada, e pôs a mão por cima da dele. - Quanto... Quanto tempo? - ele olhou para ela.

– Dois meses. - ela deu de ombros - Talvez três.

Agora ele percebia que havia uma pequena protuberância na barriga dela que poderia facilmente ser confundida com um aumento de peso. Talvez ele houvesse percebido antes, mas não achara delicado comentar.

– San... Se você mantiver o bebê... – Sandor começou a dizer e o coração dela falhou uma batida.

– O que você quer dizer com "_se_ eu mantiver o bebê"?! - ela tremeu, levantando-se do colo dele, ainda nua - É _claro _que eu vou ter esse bebê! - ela pôs protetoramente as mãos no ventre.

Ele a puxou de volta para o colo dele, sentindo sua respiração irregular e seus batimentos acelerados.

– Eu _nunca _a obrigaria a não tê-lo.

– É claro que não! Ele é _meu_!

E de repente Sansa não era mais um passarinho assustado, mas uma loba selvagem e feroz protegendo sua cria. Seus olhos estavam escuros e ela parecia _rosnar._

– Eu nunca disse isso. - ele estava começando a se irritar – Mas que tipo de pai você acha que serei, honestamente?

Quando ela compreendeu, seus olhos suavizaram e sua postura relaxou, mas seus hormônios ainda estavam em ebulição e ela ainda estava com raiva. Respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos.

– Você será um pai incrível, Sandor. E você prometeu que estaria comigo, que estaria sempre ao meu lado.

– Eu não poderia te deixar sozinha, nem se quisesse. - ele suspirou e tocou novamente a barriga dela, com um olhar triste_. _– Nem o nosso bebê.

Eles permaneceram algum tempo ali, abraçados, ele com a mão pousada na barriga dela e o queixo dela apoiado no pescoço dele.

– O nosso bebê ainda tem fome de codornas. - ela murmurou e se afastou dele.

Ele a observou enfiar as mãos vazias dentro das codornas e retirá-las momentos depois, cheias de órgãos e vísceras e então separar o que seria jogado fora e o que ainda poderia ser aproveitado. Depois de ter removido todos os órgãos da codorna, Sansa a temperou com diversos condimentos, recheou com bacon, cebola e alho, lavou as mãos e pôs para assar num pequeno forno de tijolos.

Sandor desejou saber pintar, para que pudesse retratá-la daquele jeito: com um roupão aberto, os cachos ruivos caindo desordenadamente pelas costas, seus volumosos seios expostos e sua barriga saliente e encantadora iluminada apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta.

Ela percebeu o olhar dele em suas costas e caminhou até ele, sorrindo.

– O que foi?

_– Eu nunca pensei que diria que... Eu nunca pensei que teria você._


	4. Skyfall - Adele

_Eu estava me afogando e sonhei com esse momento_

_Tão atrasada eu os devo_

_Devastada, eu estou roubada_

_Deixe que o céu caia_

_Quando ele desmoronar_

_Nós estaremos em pé_

_Enfrentaremos tudo juntos_

_Na queda do céu é quando começamos_

_Milhares de quilômetros e pólos de distância_

_Onde os mundos colidem e os dias são escuros_

_Onde você vai, eu vou_

_O que você vê, eu vejo_

_Sei que eu não seria eu mesma_

_Sem a segurança dos seus abraços calorosos_

_Segure minha mão e nós sobreviveremos_

A barriga de Sansa agora estava eminente e a sua coluna parecia prestes a ceder com o peso do bebê, já com nove meses. Sandor costumava provocá-la, chamando-a de "Pulga Prenha", por ela estar tão magra e sua barriga tão grande, mas a verdade é que ele adorava a aparência dela durante a gravidez. Ao contrário das mulheres comuns, que ficavam pálidas e fracas, ela irradiava felicidade e energia. Seus olhos e cabelos estavam mais brilhantes e sua pele estava branca como o mais puro leite, mas não de um modo doentio.

Após os primeiros três meses de alterações hormonais constantes, perda de peso e um aumento considerável nos seios, Sansa começara também a sentir dores nas costas e desconforto ao dormir, e sempre que isso acontecia, Sandor a massageava os ombros e os braços, passando pela lateral dos seios e delineando sua cintura e apertando seus quadris, exatamente como fazia agora.

– Mais forte - ela murmurou com a cabeça jogada para o lado.

– Assim? - Sandor falou, com a cabeça na curva do pescoço exposto de Sansa, apertando mais os quadris dela de encontro aos seus.

– Isso... Assim. - ela deixou um gemido alto escapar por entre seus lábios.

Ele passou as mãos oleadas pela barriga dela quase sem exercer pressão, mas foi o suficiente para sentir um pequeno chute em sua mão.

– É o papai, neném - o bebê chutou o local onde a mão dele estava, em resposta.

– Vê? Ele sabe que é o papai. - Sansa sorriu pondo a mão em cima da dele.

– Você não teria que ir ver um meistre hoje à tarde? - ele perguntou, lembrando-a do compromisso que ela vinha adiando há semanas.

– É, talvez eu vá.

– Sansa Stark, você não vai deixar para visitar um meistre quando meu filho estiver nascendo. Você vai hoje.

E com isso ele se vestiu e a obrigou a fazer o mesmo, e depressa.

– Você está linda - ele disse quando ela se vestiu e caminhou na direção do pequeno estábulo atrás da casa.

– Não, não estou. Eu estou inchada, feia e gorda. Não há nada de lindo nisso - ela soava irritada e insatisfeita consigo mesma.

Sandor se aproximou e levantou o queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

– Você. Está. Linda. E nunca duvide de mim quando eu disser isso.

Ele selou o Estranho e a ajudou a montar, com todo o cuidado. Ele não parava de pensar no que aconteceria se a égua dela se assustasse e ela caísse, por isso ele simplesmente ignorou os protestos dela quando foi posta na sela do Estranho pela primeira vez. Após lançar um olhar cheio de avisos para o garanhão, ele montou atrás dela e os levou para a Vila.

[...]

Bares, bordéis, restaurantes e estalagens estavam apinhados de pessoas - algo fora do comum, para um lugar tão pequeno. Sandor não precisou tomar informações para saber onde a tenda do meistre da vila estava localizada.

– Descarregue essa tralha aí e então eu deixarei o meistre Cassidy saber quem sumiu com o último pacote vindo de Porto Branco. - um jovem de cabeça raspada gritou para alguns homens que pareciam ter vindo de muito longe com uma mercadoria pesada no fundo da carroça - Pelos fundos. Sem chamar atenção. - e virou-se para Sandor e Sansa, vendo-os pela primeira vez - Oh. - foi tudo que saiu de sua boca.

– Viemos ver o meistre Cassidy - Sandor disse rudemente - E rápido. Sua cabeça está me cegando.

E, de fato, estava. O sol incidia diretamente no couro cabeludo do rapaz e fazia com que a cabeça dele refletisse tal luz.

– Por aqui - ele os guiou para uma dobra na grande e colorida tenda que os levou diretamente para o interior da mesma - Meistre - o garoto da cabeça brilhante chamou por um senhor de barba longa e branca, atraindo sua atenção.

– O que posso fazer por este bom casal? - ele caminhou em direção a eles com os braços abertos, fazendo com que suas correntes de elos de prata balançassem com o movimento.

Sansa apertou a mão de Sandor, que ainda estava entrelaçada à dele, querendo saber o que diabos aquele homem estava fazendo.

– Creio que vieram saber como está este pacotinho - ele deu leves tapinhas na barriga de Sansa, abraçando-a logo em seguida e batendo amigavelmente no braço de Sandor, recebendo um olhar mortífero em resposta - Sentem-se, por favor - ele indicou dois assentos de madeira à sua frente, e se sentou atrás de uma mesa cheia de vidros de diferentes cores e tamanhos - Quantos meses, senhora?

– Nove - ela respondeu, claramente desconfortável por estar ali.

– É a primeira vez que procura ajuda profissional desde que soube?

– Sim.

– Mas por quê? Tsc. Devia ter vindo antes tomar as vitaminas pré-natais. - ele se virou para a grande estante atrás dele à procura de algo específico - Tem sentido dores?

– Nas costas e nas pernas.

– Tem feito sexo regularmente?

_Selváticamente. Todos os dias._

– Sim.

– Em qual posição? - ele se virou para Sandor e Sansa, encarando-os por cima dos óculos.

Sansa sentiu seu rosto queimar e olhou desesperadamente para Sandor, como que pedindo por ajuda.

– Ela por cima. - ele respondeu, simplesmente - Ou na colher. De quatro. Com a pelve levantada por um travesseiro. Ou até mesmo comigo por cima, tomando cuidado com a barriga.

– Isso é bom. Tem sentido algo fora do comum?

– Não.

– E sobre a influência do bebê em suas vidas?

– O que tem isso?

– Como será a vida do ser que está prestes a nascer? Preciso saber os fatores envolvidos no processo. Qual o sentimento de vocês em relação à gestação?

_Morrendo de medo, mas não dizemos nada, apenas esperamos que tudo dê certo._

– Estamos bem.

– Ela foi programada?

_Definitivamente não._

– Mais ou menos.

– Quais são seus anseios, preocupações e quais as necessidades da sua família em relação à criança?

_Minha família está morta, com exceção do meu irmão Robb e minha mãe e eles provavelmente pensam que estou morta, como saberiam que estou grávida? E o Sandor... O mais próximo que ele tem de uma família é uma máquina de matar, destruir, saquear e estuprar. Minha preocupação é a segurança do meu filho._

– Estamos bem.

– A casa de vocês está preparada para receber uma criança?

_Tem algumas flechas e punhais afiados espalhados por aí, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso antes que ele aprenda a andar._

– Sim.

– Como é o relacionamento de vocês e de que modo o bebê será afetado por ele?

_Ele me ama, eu o amo. Nós fazemos amor e conversamos de madrugada. De dia eu tomo conta da casa e ele sai para caçar e volta antes da metade do dia. Ele quase nunca briga comigo, e nosso relacionamento é melhor do que o de muitas senhoras por aí. Tenho certeza de que nosso bebê será bem aceito em nossa vida diária._

– É ótimo.

– Vocês têm algum medo ou preocupações de experiências anteriores?

_Experiências anteriores? Eu só tinha beijado o bastardo do Joffrey - que ele queime no inferno - antes de saber que Sandor era o amor da minha vida. Eu tenho medo que ele sinta falta da experiência das prostitutas e tento ser o melhor para ele que posso ser, mas meus seios não são grandes como os delas, minha boca é pequena demais e ele é grande demais. E agora eu estou gorda, feia e inchada. Não me surpreenderia se ele não me quisesse mais._

– Não.

– Como é a estrutura econômica da família?

_O Sandor era da Guarda Real e ganhou o prêmio principal do Torneio da Mão em homenagem ao meu pai quando este ainda estava vivo. Ele tem ouro suficiente para distribuir e ainda sobrar. Dinheiro é a última das nossas preocupações no momento._

– Ótima.

– Quais suas expectativas em relação ao estilo de vida do bebê, quando ele crescer?

_Quero que meu filho se torne um cavaleiro de verdade, honrado e bravo como o pai dele e o meu pai, e que e se case com uma princesa. Não, não. Que ele se torne apenas um homem honrado e bravo. Estou farta de cavaleiros e princesas. Que ele se case com alguém que ame. Isso._

– Ele será criado para se tornar um bom homem.

O meistre Cassidy pegou um pergaminho e começou a anotar.

– Quantos anos vocês tem? - ele perguntou, novamente encarando-os por cima dos óculos.

– Quatorze - ela respondeu.

– Trinta e oito - ele resmungou.

– Hum, certo - ele anotou, um pouco surpreso - Tem histórico de doenças na família?

– Temos histórico de tudo na família Clegane, mas de doenças, não.

– Também não temos nada na minha - Sansa disse após pensar um pouco, visualizando mentalmente os membros mais próximos de sua família à procura de algum sintoma.

– Vocês têm alergias, infecções ou hábitos que podem prejudicar o bebê?

– Nada que seja do meu conhecimento. - Sansa disse.

– Não. - ele respondeu rapidamente.

– Então quer dizer que você não bebe? - Cassidy perguntou, incrédulo.

– Certo, talvez um pouco - mentiu ele.

– Tem alguma dúvida ou preocupação em relação ao tipo de parto e escolha de parteiras?

– Estava esperando que pudesse me informar mais sobre isso.

– Aleshanee é a melhor parteira da região. Teve seus cinco filhos sozinha e ajudou a pôr outras dezenas de cabeças no mundo. Podem falar com ela na saída. É a tenda vermelha atrás dessa. Dúvidas sobre técnicas de amamentação e dificuldades no parto também podem ser tiradas por ela.

– Isso é tudo, acho eu. Muito obrigada, senhor – Sansa disse, levantando-se e puxando Sandor pela mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo, visivelmente ansiosa por deixar o lugar.

– Disponham – Cassidy sorriu amigavelmente, acompanhando-os até a saída da tenda.

– Ele pareceu feliz demais para você? – Sandor perguntou à Sansa quando eles se distanciaram da tenda o suficiente para que o meistre não os ouvisse.

– De fato – ela disse caminhando ao lado dele em direção à tenda vermelha.

Ao chegarem, uma mulher de rosto quadrado, olhos grandes e cabelos castanhos crespos e ressecados os encarou longamente.

– Senhora Aleshanee? – Sansa perguntou num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

– Uma grande montanha se erguerá entre você e seu objetivo – a voz da mulher era rouca e falha – e lhe trará dor, sofrimento e aflição. Caminhe em direção a ela, e ela cairá, mas não sem antes derrubar algo com ela. Preparem-se. A montanha está vindo.

– A senhora está me assustando – Sansa deu um passo para trás.

– Sim, você deveria estar assustada. Mas não de mim. – a mulher disse – Eu sou Aleshanee Lancaster e minha intenção é apenas ajuda-la.

Ela parecia suficientemente sincera aos olhos de Sansa, mas a expressão de Sandor era de puro desprezo.

– "Dor", "sofrimento" e "aflição" tem, basicamente, o mesmo significado – disse ele.

A mulher estreitou os olhos na direção de Sandor, mas não é como se ele fosse sentir-se intimidado por uma senhora que mal alcançava sua cintura.

– Foi um aviso. Considere-o. Ignore-o. Faça o que quiser. Estava tentando ajudar.

– Você pode ajudar tirando essa coisa de dentro da minha esposa. – ele disse rudemente.

– Está um tarde demais para um aborto sem riscos, não acha?

– Não, não um aborto. Um maldito parto para tirar isso de dentro dela.

– Eu juro que se você chamar meu filho de "coisa" ou de qualquer pronome indefinido novamente, Sandor Clegane, eu te castro enquanto dorme. – o tom de Sansa era intimidador até para Sandor e seus quase dois metros de altura – Que tipo de parto a Senhora sugere?

– Você parece ser tão jovem que um parto domiciliar pode oferecer riscos muito altos. Possui alguma objeção em dar à luz agora?

[...]

Do lado de fora da tenda Sandor podia ouvir os gritos de Sansa. Mulheres entravam e saiam constantemente carregando baldes de água e ele quase não podia suportar a ansiedade.

Ela tomou uma poção para dar início ao trabalho de parto havia quase duas horas e ao que lhe parecia, ainda durava. Sandor não sentia vontade nenhuma de entrar naquela tenda, mas estava impaciente com toda aquela demora.

Minutos depois os gritos cessaram e um choro alto e estridente foi ouvido. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos acobreados saiu da tenda.

– Senhor? – ela perguntou, sorrindo – Ela está te chamando. - Sandor hesitou primeiramente, mas depois a seguiu.

Entrou na tenda com a mão no cabo da espada como se um bando de parteiras e um recém-nascido inspirassem alguma ameaça, e viu um grupo de mulheres ao redor de uma banheira.

Dentro da banheira estava Sansa, nua como veio ao mundo, segurando um pequeno embrulho cor de rosa contra o peito, sorrindo como nunca antes havia sorrido.

As mulheres afastaram-se para que ele pudesse se aproximar. Quando seus olhos e os de Sansa se encontraram, o sorriso dela aumentou e ele não pôde evitar sorrir também.

– É uma menina – Sansa disse, acariciando levemente a bochecha do bebê com o indicador – Como devemos chama-la?

– E você pergunta para mim? Não faço idéia.

– Estou em dúvida entre "Arya" e "Lyanna". Quero que ela seja forte e corajosa como a minha irmã e a minha tia.

– O que acha de "Aryanna"? – Sandor perguntou – Você estaria homenageando as duas.

– Aryanna. – Sansa repetiu – Brilhante. E combina com ela. Quer segurá-la?

Sandor hesitou diante da oferta.

– Provavelmente não. Ela é pequena demais, frágil demais. – _Exatamente como você_, pensou Sandor.

– Assim como eu. – ela disse, como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando – E isso não te impediu de me engravidar. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e as mulheres soltaram risinhos.

– Faça-me o favor – ele replicou –, eu fui quase estuprado...

– Sandor – Sansa falou num tom alto, impedindo-o de continuar o que quer que ele fosse dizer – Você quer segurá-la, ou não?

– Sim – ele disse, após pensar um pouco.

Sandor ajoelhou ao lado da banheira e recebeu Aryanna com cuidado, apoiando o corpo dela no antebraço e a palma de sua mão sustentando a cabeça frágil e cheia de moleiras da bebê. Aproximou-a do seu corpo e a sentiu aconchegar-se mais em seu peito, observando-a visivelmente encantado.

Aryanna tinha um pequeno rosto redondo, uma boca pequena e vermelha em formato de coração, grandes e vívidos olhos azuis e cabelos negros finos e escassos. A pele dela era pálida, quentinha e suave, ele notou quando ela estendeu um braço para tocar o lado queimado do rosto dele, como Sansa fazia.

Subitamente ele se lembrou do que a Aleshanee dissera mais cedo sobre uma montanha. _Dor, sofrimento e aflição. _Nada disso chegava perto do que ele estava sentindo no momento. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas parecia ser felicidade, ou algo assim.

[...]

Já havia anoitecido quando eles iniciaram o caminho de volta para casa. Sandor fazia com que Estranho andasse realmente devagar por conta de Aryanna que estava dormindo confortavelmente no colo de Sansa, enrolada numa manta cor de rosa.

– Você anda pensando no que a Aleshanee disse? – perguntou Sansa, num tom de voz baixo – Sobre a montanha?

– Gostaria de poder não pensar nisso. – ele resmungou, encerrando o assunto.

Eles levaram o dobro do tempo normal para chegarem em casa. Sandor cochilava em cima da sela, ao passo que Sansa e Aryanna dormiam profundamente.

Acordou Sansa com um beijo na curva do pescoço e desmontou. Sansa o entregou Aryanna cuidadosamente, ainda de cima da sela, mas apenas a interrupção do ritmo constante do trote do Estranho foi o suficiente para que ela acordasse e começasse a chorar.

Sansa desceu do cavalo sem a ajuda de Sandor, que andava de um lado para o outro com Aryanna no colo, numa tentativa vã de fazê-la parar de chorar. Quando Sansa desmontou, Sandor a devolveu a bebê e levou o Estranho para os estábulos.

Aryanna continuava chorando quando Sansa a levou para o interior da casa e a ofereceu o seio para mamar e ela recusou, empurrando-o pra longe com uma mãozinha.

Quando Sandor voltou, Sansa balançava suavemente o bebê, o choro dela diminuindo gradativamente. Ele sorriu com a cena e aproximou-se delas devagar, beijando Aryanna na testa e Sansa, nos lábios.

– Coloque-a para dormir e me espere – ele murmurou – Vou apenas tomar um banho antes. – ele sorriu maliciosamente contra o ouvido dela e se afastou.

[...]

Sandor havia caído ao lado de Sansa após alcançarem juntos o ápice. Fechou os olhos por poucos segundos antes que um choro agudo chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

– Faça-a parar de chorar – Sansa murmurou, ainda corada de prazer.

– Por que eu? – ele murmurou.

– Porque eu a coloquei no mundo e isso já é o suficiente por hoje. Sua vez. Vai logo. Ela pode estar sufocada em saliva.

Sandor levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu as calças.

– E se ela estiver sufocando, eu faço o quê? – ele perguntou, alarmado, mas não obteve resposta alguma de Sansa, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, deitada de costas na cama e com as pernas levemente abertas.

E com isso ele saiu em direção ao quarto de Aryanna.

– Bebezinha? – ele murmurou, aproximando-se do berço e pegando-a no colo.

Aryanna parou de chorar quando foi posta contra o peito nu de Sandor. O calor, o ritmo da respiração e as batidas do coração dele a fizeram voltar a ressonar tranquilamente. Ele a pôs de volta no berço minutos depois, relutantemente. Ele estava retornando para o seu quarto quando um choro estridente preencheu o cômodo atrás de si.

Pegou-a novamente no colo e a levou consigo para o quarto dele.

– Toma que a filha é sua – Sandor deitou Aryanna na cama ao lado de Sansa.

– Seu incompetente, ela está com fome – Sansa resmungou, descobrindo um seio e dando para Aryanna mamar, ambas deitadas de lado.

– Eu sabia, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer – mentiu ele – Quer dizer, não é como se fosse sair leite dos meus mamilos caso ela chupasse com força suficiente.

– Aposto que _eu _poderia fazer você produzir leite se te chupasse. – ela disse, corando só um pouco, e apoiando a cabeça de Aryanna num travesseiro baixo para que o leite não fosse para o ouvido.

– Eu realmente ouvi isso? – ele murmurou incrédulo.

Sansa bateu os cílios e olhou para ele com um olhar perverso.

– Espere um pouco e descobrirá.

[...]

No dia seguinte Sandor foi à Vila comprar os itens da lista de coisas que Sansa precisava e acabou ouvindo as novidades do reino em relação à guerra e quem estava no poder.

Ao que parecia, o rei Joffrey aproveitou o desaparecimento de Sansa para decretá-la como morta e casar-se com Margaery Tyrell, viúva de Renly Baratheon, a fim de fortalecer alianças, mas a garota ficou viúva novamente antes que o casamento fosse consumado. O garoto fora envenenado durante a cerimônia por Tyrion Lannister, segundo diziam, que seria julgado dentro de alguns dias.

Ouvira também que, caso o Duende escolhesse o julgamento por combate, a rainha Cersei já havia nomeado seu campeão e que ele passaria por essa vila em seu caminho para Porto Real dentro de apenas alguns dias.

_"A montanha está vindo", _a voz de Aleshanee Lancaster ecoou em sua cabeça, finalmente fazendo sentido.

Montou em Estranho e galopou até a casa, finalizando o percurso em metade do tempo que faria normalmente.

Sansa notou a aparência lúgubre de Sandor quando ele abriu a porta.

– O que houve? - ela perguntou temerosa, apertando Aryanna levemente contra seus seios como que para protegê-la.

– A Montanha está vindo. - ele disse simplesmente e saiu de novo, vendo apenas de relance o terror no rosto da esposa, que finalmente compreendera o que "A Montanha" significava.

_"Esse é o fim",_ ela pensou, _prendendo a respiração e contando até dez, sentindo a Terra se mover e então ouvindo seu coração explodir novamente._


	5. Criminal - Britney Spears

_Eu sei que você me disse que eu deveria ficar longe_

_Eu sei que você disse que ele era apenas um cão vira-lata_

_Ele é um homem mau com um coração podre_

_E até eu sei que isso não é inteligente_

_Mas, mamãe, eu estou apaixonada por um criminoso_

_E esse tipo de amor não é racional, é físico_

_Mamãe, por favor não chore, eu ficarei bem_

_E pondo a razão de lado, eu não posso negar, eu amo esse cara_

Sansa estava sentada na poltrona de amamentar no quarto de sua filha, bordando uma toalha de mesa colorida. Ela tinha um aspecto calmo, quase feliz, enquanto realizava seu trabalho com a agulha, mas por trás de seu semblante tranquilo, pensamentos conflituosos a atormentavam.

Aryanna ressonava no berço ao seu lado e Sandor caçava na floresta atrás da casa desde cedo, quando ela ouviu o barulho da cerca sendo aberta do lado de fora.

Deixou seu bordado na poltrona e correu para investigar, mas não sem antes pegar seu arco e punhal e ter certeza que Aryanna não acordara.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma menina de cabelos curtos e ondulados, roupas sujas e remendadas, olhos cinzas e uma espada presa em seu cinto. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e a garota correu para abraça-la.

– Arya, você está horrível – Sansa disse isso como se dissesse que ela estava linda, abraçando-a fortemente.

– Eu sei! – Arya guinchou de felicidade – E você continua esplendida, San. E melhor,_viva._

– Como assim? – Sansa perguntou, afastando-se um pouco da irmã.

– Tenho ouvido todo tipo de coisas sobre você! Que morreu em Porto Real, que foi sequestrada pelo Cão de Caça, e o mais engraçado de todos, _que estava grávida dele!_ – Arya riu, genuinamente feliz como há muito não se sentia.

A expressão de Sansa despencou.

– Eu não estou grávida dele – ela disse, seriamente - Eu tenho uma filha com ele.

Foi a vez da felicidade de Arya desmoronar. Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, formulando frases e perguntas desconexas.

Sansa a puxou pelo braço para dentro da casa e a levou ao quarto da bebê.

– Essa é a Aryanna – Sansa sorriu, virando-se para a irmã, que permanecia com a mesma expressão de choque – Arya e Lyanna. Entendeu?

Arya tentou dizer algo. Ela jura que tentou. Mas quando ela abria a boca, nada saia além de uma voz esganiçada quase inaudível. Encarou Aryanna por longos segundos antes de virar-se para Sansa.

– Por quê? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu perguntar.

– Porque eu o amo. – ela disse baixinho e saiu do quarto da bebê levando Arya consigo para que Aryanna não acordasse - E por que você está aqui? Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

– Eu estava indo para o norte quando parei para comer em uma vila a algumas horas de distância daqui, quando ouvi comentários de pessoas dizendo que Cão de Caça estava morando na antiga casa da clareira e estava acompanhado de uma ruiva que só podia ser Sansa Stark. E-eu não esperava que fosse verdade.

Sansa sentou-se na grama do quintal de frente para o lago e Arya sentou-se ao lado dela.

– O que tem feito? – Sansa perguntou.

– Tenho tentado fazer meu caminho para o norte, mas quando pessoas não me sequestram eu encontro outro empecilho qualquer.

– Como vão os outros? O Robb, a mãe, Bran, Rickon...

– Robb atravessou As Gêmeas mês passado em direção ao Talude após o casamento do nosso tio Edmure com Roslin Frey, onde lutou contra os Homens de Ferro e retomou Winterfell. Bran e Rickon foram dados como mortos, mas a mãe os encontrou escondidos nas criptas, com Hodor, os filhos de Howland Reed e uma selvagem. Robb governa o norte no momento, mas está se preparando para lutar contra os Lannister, segundo ouvi.

– Eu não sabia de nada disso – murmurou Sansa, puxando do solo algumas raízes.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Arya o quebrou.

– Sansa... Você e o Cão de Caça... Ele te obrigou, é isso? – a idéia de sua irmã ter sido estuprada pelo Cão de Caça deixou Arya doente - Você pode vir para o norte comigo e levar Aryanna. Quando chegarmos em Winterfell não haverá nada que Sandor Clegane poderá fazer contra você. Nós poderíamos partir agora! Onde está ele?

– Arya... não. – Sansa balançou a cabeça – Ele não me obrigou a nada. Ele me salvou de Porto Real e eu descobri que estava apaixonada por ele...

– Apaixonada por quem? – Arya perguntou subitamente, franzindo o nariz – Cão de Caça?

Sansa estreitou os olhos para a irmã.

– Sim, Arya. Cão de Caça. Sandor Clegane. Por que isso é tão difícil para você?

Arya a encarou perplexa, antes de levantar a voz.

– _Ele é um safado, ele não é nem um pouco bom! Ele é um perdedor, ele é um vagabundo! Ele mente, ele blefa, ele não é confiável! Ele é só... Um otário com uma espada!_– Arya grunhia entredentes _– Ele é um vilão seguindo as leis do diabo, ele é um assassino por diversão! Ele é um delator imprevisível, ele não tem consciência, ele não tem nada!_

– Arya! Ele é meu marido! Pai da minha filha! Ele me apoiou quando ninguém mais o fez, ele...

– ... matou o Mycah e milhares de outros! Ele era o filhotinho dos Lannister, leal ao bastardo do Joffrey! Ele vai te machucar assim que tiver a oportunidade!

– Então por que ele não o fez antes, Arya? - ela bateu o punho no chão - Por quê? Por que ele não me machucou quando servia Joffrey e os Lannister em Porto Real? Por que ele não me machucou quando me tirou daquele inferno? Por que ele _fez amor comigo_, Arya, e não me machucou? Por que, Arya? Por quê? - ela gritava - O que ele está esperando, então? Ele não vai me machucar, porque ele me _ama! _Então não levante a voz para falar assim dele, principalmente se o seu ponto _não tem fundamento! _– lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo rosto de Sansa.

Arya ofegou, surpresa com a reação da irmã.

– Talvez ele não seja tão mau assim para você, San - e sorriu levemente - Me desculpe, talvez ele realmente te ame, eu só não imaginei que você pudesse vir a gostar dele algum dia. Você tinha nojo de olhar para ele e o achava rude. E você... Foi criada para ser uma Senhora, Sansa. Eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui, criando um bebê com um assassino.

– Eu fui criada para ser uma Senhora, mas descobri que prefiro ser feliz. Eu tenho minha própria família agora, Ary. Eu estou mais feliz assim. Acredite, eu me odeio hoje por olhá-lo daquele jeito. E ele é um bom pai, Arya. De verdade. E, _pondo a razão de lado, eu não posso negar, eu amo esse cara._

Elas encararam o calmo lago à sua frente. Sansa encostou a cabeça no ombro da irmã e sorriu.

– Eu sei que você não aprova isso, Arya. _Mas eu acho que está tudo bem, ele está comigo. E nós escutamos pessoas falando... Fazendo observações, tentando nos separar. Mas eu nem os ouço. Eu não me importo._

Arya sempre soube que a irmã era uma boba apaixonada, mas nunca imaginou que ela fosse capaz de amar alguém verdadeiramente como ela parecia amar agora, ainda mais esse "alguém" não sendo um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e rosto bonito.

– Eu posso ver a Aryanna? – Arya perguntou, sorrindo.

– É claro. – Sansa respondeu, levantando-se e balançando a grama grudada em seu vestido – Mas vai tomar um banho primeiro.

[...]

Sandor chegou pouco antes da metade do dia e encontrou Sansa sentada na poltrona e ao seu lado, uma garota magricela com sua filha nos braços.

Ele reconheceu a irmã desaparecida de Sansa imediatamente, e sustentou o olhar dela de ódio quando ela o encarou.

Durante o jantar Sansa sugeriu que todos eles voltassem à Winterfell para rever a família. Sandor e Arya anuíram em silêncio e Sansa continuou monologando sobre nada em especial até que Aryanna começasse a chorar de fome.

[...]

Sansa havia passado toda a madrugada dando de mamar à Aryanna, encostada na cabeceira da cama e com um travesseiro no colo que apoiava o corpo da bebê para que seus braços não doessem. A cabeça dela estava um pouco jogada para trás e seus olhos estavam fechados, e Aryanna dormia tranquilamente enquanto sugava o mamilo esquerdo da mãe e alisava o peito dela com as pequenas mãozinhas.

Sandor entrou no quarto iluminado apenas por duas velas e viu Aryanna aconchegada no peito de Sansa, que mantinha um braço ao redor dela, protetoramente. Ambas ressonavam baixinho e ele as observou, sentindo algo agitar-se dentro de si e sorrindo. Deitou-se devagar ao lado delas a fim de não acordá-las e afastou uma mecha ruiva do rosto de Sansa.

Ao sentir o pai deitar-se ao na cama, Aryanna tentou rolar para se aconchegar no peito despido dele, mas o braço de Sansa a impedia. Sandor riu ao perceber isso, e a tirou delicadamente da mãe, puxando-a para si e beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Aryanna suspirou baixinho e se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços dele, fazendo com que Sandor se sentisse realmente pouco merecedor de todo aquele amor, depois de todas as atrocidades que havia cometido durante toda sua vida.


	6. Breathe - Taylor Swift & Colbie Caillat

_Eu vejo seu rosto na minha cabeça enquanto eu me distancio_

_Porque nenhum de nós pensou que acabaria desse jeito_

_Pessoas são pessoas e às vezes mudamos de idéia_

_Mas ver você ir após todo esse tempo está me matando_

_E nós sabemos que nunca é simples, nunca é fácil_

_Não é uma separação justa, não há ninguém para me salvar_

_Você é a única coisa que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão_

_E eu não consigo respirar sem você_

_Mas eu preciso respirar sem você_

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas Arya insistiu que eles se pusessem logo a caminho de Winterfell, uma vez que já haviam perdido uma semana esperando que Aryanna estivesse suficientemente forte para viajar. Ela estava se divertindo ao ser transportada por uma bolsa presa à Sansa, e seus risinhos infantis faziam com que a viagem não fosse tão cansativa.

Eles viajavam há dias, cobrindo pequenas distâncias em muito tempo, uma vez que Sansa não tinha equilíbrio suficiente para galopar, ainda mais com uma recém-nascida no colo.

Quando anoitecia eles paravam para dormir em uma estalagem e seguiam viagem cedo no dia seguinte. Sempre que Sansa ia montar, ela se certificava de que Aryanna estivesse bem presa junto a si para que não corresse o risco de cair da bolsa quando aumentasse o passo, mas ao contrário de Sansa, ela adorava cavalgar. O movimento constante de sua égua a divertia e acalmava.

Sandor parecia bem confortável na sela dele, notou Sansa, e Arya parecia não dar a mínima para o conforto. Apenas ela sentia-se infeliz por não estar em uma liteira.

A única coisa que a impedia de desmontar e andar até a estalagem mais próxima era a visão de Winterfell em sua cabeça.

– Esperem – Arya murmurou, fazendo o cavalo parar bruscamente – Estão ouvindo isso? - Sansa parou atrás dela e Aryanna emitiu um grunhido em protesto.

Eles ouviam o som de cascos se aproximando deles. Sandor e Arya levaram a mão à espada ao mesmo tempo em que Sansa encaixava uma flecha no arco.

As vozes estavam cada vez mais perto e o coração de Sansa palpitava no peito. Aryanna sentia a tensão no ar e estava assustada, mas não se atrevia a chorar.

Sandor desceu do Estranho e desembainhou a espada exatamente quando um grupo de aproximadamente uma vintena de homens de armadura revelou-se por trás das árvores. Um homem de quase dois metros de altura liderava-os e Sandor não precisou que ele descesse do cavalo para saber quem era.

Gregor Clegane, A Montanha que cavalga.

– Sandor – ele grunhiu – Pensei que houvesse morrido depois de desertar.

– Posso lhe garantir que não.

– E quem são essas cadelas com você, Cão? – Gregor perguntou rindo e Sansa disparou-lhe uma flecha, que acertaria a testa dele se não houvesse sido desviada pelo elmo.

Os olhos dele faiscaram e Sansa encaixou outra flecha no arco. Ele caminhou em direção à ela, os homens atrás dele acompanhando-o. A égua de Sansa deu dois passos para trás, desequilibrando-a. Agarrou-se à cela no último momento, suspirando de alívio.

Aryanna começou a chorar no seu típico tom estridente e Gregor pareceu caminhar ainda mais rápida e furiosamente.

Arya pulou da sela com a espada desembainhada e cortou rapidamente a garganta de dois homens antes que os outros pudessem perceber o que acontecia. Sandor abriu caminho com a espada até Sansa, deixando um rastro de corpos atrás de si. Sua filha continuava chorando cada vez mais alto, assustada, e tudo que ele queria era pegá-la no colo e fazê-la parar de chorar.

Os homens de Gregor estavam mais preocupados com a ágil e habilidosa Arya do que com o óbvio perigo que Sandor representava, quando ela saltou sobre eles, a espada transformada numa mancha de aço que deixava para trás uma névoa vermelha à medida que ia sendo brandida.

Gregor alcançou Sansa e derrubou-a da sela antes que Sandor pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ela gritou desesperadamente quando Gregor tirou Aryanna dela, violentamente.

_– NÃO! NÃO! – _Sansa berrou, caída no chão.

– Ela chora demais. Faz minha cabeça doer – e com isso ele a suspendeu no ar, segurando-a pelas pernas e cortando a cabeça dela, que rolou no chão até os pés de Sandor.

Sandor havia acabado de matar dois homens de uma vez quando sentira algo bater em seus pés, tendo consciência do que era.

Ele via tudo em câmera lenta. Sansa estava gritando, e ele sabia disso, mas não conseguia ouvir som algum. Também não ouvia a lâmina de Arya cortando o ar, ou os corpos caindo ruidosamente no chão.

Muitas vezes ele sonhara em como matar o irmão. _Devo dançar em volta dele até ficar tão cansado que mal consiga erguer o braço, e depois derrubá-lo de costas_, planejara. Mas o plano havia escapado de sua cabeça e tudo que ele fez foi arremeter furiosamente contra o irmão.

Sua espada batera no elmo de Gregor, que deu dois passos para trás deixando o corpo decapitado de sua filha cair no chão, atordoado pelo golpe repentino. A força usada na estocada foi tamanha que seu elmo rachara e o som emitido fora absurdamente alto.

Sem dar tempo para que ele percebesse o que acontecia, Sandor estocara contra o gorjal dele que apenas tiniu, a despeito da fúria que pusera no golpe.

Gregor revidou com um golpe que atingiria o peitoral pouco protegido de Sandor, se ele não houvesse parado-o.  
Sandor via em câmera lenta os golpes que o irmão desferia, tendo tempo de fintar e arremeter contra ele numa velocidade que nunca tivera, até então. Sandor o golpeava inúmeras e sucessivas vezes, sem deixar que ele se defendesse, estocando cada vez mais forte. Sua atenção estava toda focada em Gregor, mas pelo canto do olho pôde ver Arya estancando a torrente de sangue que saia de um ferimento que Sansa havia adquirido no lado esquerdo do peito, de alguma maneira.

Arremeteu violentamente contra a placa de peito de Gregor e o fez recuar alguns passos, desequilibrado. Sem perder tempo, derrubou-o, golpeando-o uma última vez na fenda da armadura que expunha seu pescoço.

Viu o sangue jorrar abundantemente da jugular de Gregor e não conseguiu sorrir, como pensou que sorriria. Ele costumava imaginar-se rindo ruidosamente e bebendo até o fim dos dias quando o matasse, mas o vazio que sentia dentro de si naquele momento era indescritível.

Caiu de joelhos e recolheu o corpo e a cabeça de sua filha do chão, vazios e sem vida. Seus grandes olhos azuis agora estavam fechados, seus cabelos negros agora estavam manchados de seu próprio sangue e suas bochechas não tinham mais aquele belo tom rosado que tinham antes. A pele dela estava mais branca que o normal e Sandor não podia mais ver traços da criança alegre que Aryanna um dia fora.

Tudo que via agora era um corpo sem vida e sem cor, como o que Arya tinha no colo.

_A música começa a tocar, como no fim de um filme triste_

_É o tipo de final que você realmente não quer ver_

_Porque é uma tragédia e isso apenas te deixará para baixo_

_Mas agora eu não sei o que devo ser sem você por perto_


	7. BÔNUS: Breathe - Anna Nalick

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_

_Somos como carros num cabo_

_E a vida é como uma ampulheta colada à mesa_

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão de "voltar" agora_

_Então coloque a mão na consciência_

_E respire, apenas respire_

Sandor abriu os olhos e viu apenas a escuridão, uma vez que velas já tinham se consumido por completo. Seu coração batia fortemente contra o peito, lutando para sair pela sua boca. O suor escorria frio em sua nuca e todo o seu corpo tremia, em medo.

Puxou uma garrafa de whisky debaixo da cama e entornou-a, esvaziando quase completamente seu conteúdo de uma só vez e sentindo-se um pouco, mas só um pouco, melhor.

Ao seu lado, Sansa murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto dormia. Algo pequeno se mexeu debaixo de seu braço e Sandor suspirou aliviado, mas ainda tremendo de medo.

Ele pegou Aryanna no colo e a deitou em seu peitoral, apertando-a contra si com o máximo de força que o seu corpinho de recém-nascida o permitia. Ela tinha pouco mais de trinta e cinco centímetros e cabia perfeitamente na mão de Sandor. Vista de cima, parecia ainda menor e mais frágil.

A cena em que Gregor a matou brutalmente passou pela cabeça de Sandor, e Aryanna emitiu um grunhido involuntário quando ele a apertou com força demais.

Sansa abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu ao observar Sandor abraçar a bebê, que parecia ainda menor nos braços dele. Escorregou para mais perto dele, abraçando-o.

Ele retribuiu o abraço com mais força do que ela esperava, como se estivesse desesperado e com medo de perdê-la.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou pondo a mão em cima da dele, nas costas da bebê.

– Eu prometo que nunca vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer a você ou a Aryanna – ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e os apertou firmemente.

– Eu sei que sim – ela murmurou contra o peitoral dele e voltou a adormecer minutos depois.

Sandor passou o resto da madrugada balançando Aryanna em seu peito ou acariciando o rosto de Sansa.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o quarto, Aryanna acordou inquieta à procura de leite materno. Sandor descobriu um seio de Sansa, que ainda dormia, e fez com que a bebê mamasse sem acordá-la. Minutos depois Aryanna afastou-se do seio de Sansa com uma mãozinha e se espreguiçou lindamente.

Sandor sorriu e levantou, pegando-a no colo e pondo-a sentada em seu braço com a coluna reta e a barriga contra o peito dele. Com a outra mão ele batia levemente nas costas dela, estimulando-a a arrotar. Não demorou muito tempo para que ela emitisse um curto e rápido arroto e regurgitasse um pouco de leite. Ele a limpou com um paninho que estava na cabeceira da cama e saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, onde encontrou Arya afiando sua espada.

– Acordou cedo, garota – ele comentou pondo um pouco de água para ferver.

– Não se espera que alguém possa dormir enquanto sua irmã divide a cama com um assassino – ela replicou friamente.

– O sujo falando do mal lavado – ele riu - Vai me dizer que nunca matou ninguém com essa belezinha que tem nas mãos, Arya Stark? Você tão assassina quanto eu.

– Eu tenho meus motivos.

– E eu, os meus – ele deu de ombros – Mas que motivos você poderia possivelmente ter para matar uma pessoa? – perguntou – O cara que você estava a fim te deixou sozinha, foi? – ele não obteve resposta alguma da garota, que encarava fixamente a lustrosa espada a sua frente, com uma expressão indecifrável – Sério? Sério mesmo? – ele riu alto e trocou Aryanna de braço – Sansa vai adorar saber disso.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas o observou jogar a água quente num balde e misturar com água fria, testando a temperatura com a mão e acrescentando mais água fria. Tirou a fralda de pano de Aryanna e jogou no canto da cozinha, pondo devagar a bebê na água morna, segurando a cabeça dela com cuidado.

Arya assistia à cena genuinamente surpresa.

– Eu nunca imaginei que gostasse de crianças – ela disse.

– Oh, eu as odeio, tenha certeza disso.

– Não parece odiá-la.

– Claro que não. Ela é minha filha. – Sandor a encarou, perplexo.

– Nem todos os pais amam os filhos, sabia? – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio – E tome cuidado com o umbigo - ela o preveniu quando o viu passar o sabão neutro diretamente no local – Pode inflamar, e acredite, você não quer que isso aconteça.

– Como...?

– Eu via minha mãe fazer isso com Bran e Rickon.

– Certo – ele murmurou, surpreso.

[...]

Sansa acordou e procurou por Sandor e Aryanna ao seu lado, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma cama fria e vazia.

Levantou-se e foi para a sala, deparando-se com a cena mais inusitada de sua vida.

– Ótimo – Arya disse, sentada de frente para Sandor – Agora deslize a ponta dos dedos, do meio da testa para os lados, ao longo das sobrancelhas.

Ele estava sentado no chão com as pernas esticadas e Aryanna deitada sobre elas. Ele fez o que Arya lhe disse e a bebê fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação.

– Coloque os dedos entre os olhos e deslize pelas laterais das narinas, contornando a boca e o maxilar em direção às orelhas. – virou-se para Sansa – Lembra que a mãe costumava fazer massagem no Rickon quando ele estava muito inquieto?

– Eu lembro que ela te massageava quando _você _estava inquieta.

– Oh, você nunca vai adivinhar – Sandor disse para Sansa – Ela se apaixonou e o cara a largou.

– Pobre Arya – Sansa caminhou em sua direção, abraçando-a – Deve estar tão desiludida.

Arya se desvencilhou dela com uma careta no rosto.

– Não, não estou! Eu não o amava, nem nada do tipo! Ele só era lindo e eu queria beijá-lo, apenas isso.

– E por que...

– Sansa, você não quer ouvir isso. Até porque no momento eu estou tentando fazer com que o incompetente do seu marido massageie decentemente a minha sobrinha.

[...]

– Sansa – Sandor chamou-a baixinho para não acordar Aryanna, que dormia tranquilamente entre eles.

– Sim? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Quando chegarmos em Winterfell, o que faremos?

– Como assim?

– Estamos indo morar lá ou vamos apenas visitar? – ele perguntou e ela demorou um pouco antes de responder.

– Também estive pensando nisso. Eu quero rever minha família, certamente, mas eu não sei o que faremos a seguir. Eu não quero morar no norte. Eu... estou feliz, aqui. Robb agora é rei. Se ele quiser me ver, ele poderá vir até mim. Arya vai regressar e informa-los sobre nós. Tudo ficará perfeito.

[...]

– É melhor que você cuide delas – Arya advertiu Sandor num sussurro antes de se pôr a caminho de Winterfell montada em seu alazão, após ter se despedido de Sansa e de Aryanna com beijos.

– Essa é a única certeza que você terá na vida – ele a respondeu, entrando na casa assim que ela sumiu de vista – San? – ele a chamou.

– Na cozinha – ela o informou sua localização.

– Vou à Vila e volto daqui a pouco, certo? – ou talvez não volte.

Sandor a beijou profundamente e tocou a bochecha de Aryanna, _para dar sorte,_pensou.

[...]

Quando Sandor fechava os olhos ele ainda podia ver Gregor segurando sua filha de cabeça para baixo e decapitando-a, além do sangue jorrando do lado esquerdo do peito de Sansa.

Sandor brandiu sua espada tão violentamente que o gorjal de Gregor não fora suficiente para protegê-lo do ataque furioso de Sandor contra o seu pescoço.

Viu o sangue dele manchar a terra de vermelho e dessa vez pôde sorrir, sabendo que suas garotas estavam sãs e salvas em casa.


End file.
